Duality
by Lionstone
Summary: AU. "I'm thinking about starting an underground Kinkster club in Hogwarts." "Well, there's a new use for the Room of Requirements. I guess." "Just don't invite my dad." "But, Scor! He looks so good in leather!" (Enter at own risk)


Authors Note: To begin with, I would like to make the obligatory statement consisting of my not owning anything Harry Potter related or schemed out of Madame J.K. Rowling's brilliant mind. As well there are a few names, brands, songs, technologies and such that are mentioned throughout this story. Therefore to shorten it: if it's familiar and/or copyrighted then I do not own it. However, this plot is ALL MINE. A good portion of these characters are mine as well. So sod off.

Onward and forward. I enjoy the idea of receiving reviews. They stroke my ego and convince me to write more. Also, random conversations are loved and appreciated. If you have any ideas, comments or concerns let me know.

A bit of info on this story: It is A/U. Post Voldy. Post epilogue. In essence: it is the final year for Scorpious Malfoy and all those rugrats at Hogwarts. Ginny was caught cheating on Harry, they've gotten a divorce. (I know, hate me all you want. Suck it.) Harry isn't the man he used to be, he's taken up position as DADA prof. Draco is Potions prof. and McGonnagal is still reigning as headmistress. I promise that as whacked out as it sounds, this demented little story will be a wonderful mixture of comedy, sex, tragedy, romance and psycho. So bear with me.

With all that said. . .

Let the story begin.

* * *

"Mum, I want to go traveling this summer." I finally spit out the words I'd been dreading to say aloud for the last week. Feigning interest in buttering my toast, I studied her reaction discreetly as she poured a glass of orange juice for herself. She was a tall yet frail woman sporting high cheek bones, alabaster skin drenched in freckles, emerald eyes and curls of fire that framed her face, ending just below her chin, her bangs pinned back in a slight bump. Staring at her brought back a memory of the last holiday break. Mum and I had gone for a girls day out and decided to stop for ice-creams. The waiter had thought we were sisters; we looked nearly identical save the dark brown tresses that pooled down to my hips.

"That sounds lovely, Annie, dear. I'm sure your father could arrange a weeks holiday. We could go caravanning or visit Grandmum Eliza out in Scarborough." I was snapped out of my reverie as she looked up with a smile putting the carton back in the fridge. I knew how this was going to play out, and it didn't bode well for my nerves. God bless the woman, but she was a tad naïve. She still thought me a sweet angel with little else then aspirations to be a journalist. I took in a deep breath before setting out to crush her ideas.

"No, mum, I meant by myself." I looked down at my teacup, empty of all but the remains of tea leaves. I tried remembering the fortune telling trick I'd once been taught about the shapes them soggy remains made, but nothing came to mind. I was simply trying to distract myself. I couldn't bear to look her in the eye. "I'd like to spend my holiday traveling alone. I've been thinking about it for a while. Months, really. I wasn't sure how to bring it up before. I've got plenty enough saved up for it. Been slavin' away as the professor's apprentice. Got paid well enough though for gradin' first years assignments. And I know, this is the last thing you expected to hear this mornin' mum, but I want to try this."

Silence filled the room. Mum plopped down in her seat, gripping her glass of orange juice like it was the only thing anchoring her to the spot. She couldn't look me in the eye, but I could see the cogs ticking away in her head. She was caught between shock, fear and that parental obligation to let her little bird take wing. That look in her eyes made it impossible to breathe, like the air had magically changed to water and I still hadn't grown gills.

"Mum, I promise to call often; I'll come home the moment things get too hard to handle. I won't go postal-adolescent-rebellion whilst away. I just. . . I have to do this, you know? I need this."

I must have said what she needed to hear, because she made an almost imperceptible dip of her pointed chin. "Alright," she consented. "You'll have to take it up with your father, he'll have the final say, but I'll back you up. We'll have to establish some rules and groundings, but that can wait until later. When are you planning on going and to where?"

I blinked a few times, fighting back the urge to squeal. I hadn't thought it'd be so easy to convince her. Then again, I was neither a problematic child nor one to make outlandish requests. Pulling myself back together I settled on smiling at her while I informed her that I was hoping to leave within a week to essentially "backpack" my way to Dublin with hopes to be home in time to enjoy a few weeks at home before heading back to school. We settled back into our morning routine, continuing to discuss my plans and how to approach my father.

After we'd cleared the table, Mum decided that if I was serious about this then we ought to go out for another of our glorious girly days. Once properly attired we set out for the storefronts located at the southern end of our village. Mum and I never took motorized transportation on these outings. It was tradition that we'd walk if the weather permitted. This fine day however, we opted for our matching bicycles with wicker baskets on the handlebars. As we rode down the lane, kicking up gravel and laughing like loons, I fell into a state of pre-nostalgia. I was going to miss this most while away; the memories made of little inside jokes that would send us into peals of laughter at dinner, leaving Da lost, the silly tidbits of small-town gossip, the twinkle in my Mums eye as she felt the whisper of fabric from a shirt she'd own in a heartbeat if not for the audacious price. I heaved a sigh. I hoped that my gut was not leading me astray in this youthful revolt for a taste of freedom; this would be far too high a price to pay if I was leading myself astray.

Mum and I spent our day chattering away, happily pawing through racks of clothing and mounds of sweets. By the time we deigned it necessary to head home to prepare supper, we were laden down by the "supplies" my mum had professed as necessities. In reality it was a lot of new clothing, a fresh satchel, a few pairs of fashionable high performance trainers and a few things that were actually needed. It was shocking to see her so excited about my impending trip. I suppose she was living vicariously through me like she'd never been able to in her own youth.

Over a dinner of rotisserie chicken, Mum and I set into attack mode. Da was quite a bit harder egg to crack, but soon he too agreed to my request, restating Mums previous remark of setting rules and expectations.

* * *

So, there's the prologue-ish part.

Next time on Duality:

Annie (Andromeda Slade) heads out on her summers journey where she makes some new friends and a few mistakes and just lives.

Don't worry, Hogwarts will come within a few chapters.

R&R


End file.
